


Little Ditty

by IWasAlwaysDead



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Taylor Swift (Musician), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Musical References, Sweet and ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/pseuds/IWasAlwaysDead
Summary: L and Light are opposites but completely in love. They dance on a roof top as Light serenades his lover.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Little Ditty

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just felt like doing something sweet and ridiculous. Just go with it. If you think there should be more to this story, tell me!

“There are no rules,” he said as he stood there in all his audacity, akimbo in the stair well.

“ But I don't want to keep secrets just to keep you,” Light replied, frozen in his approach.

“ Too bad. Secrets are all I have. They’ll die with me, you know.” L grabbed the railing and turned to leave, but he felt Light grab his wrist. 

“I want to know you.”

Pointy chin turned slightly, enough for Light to see the sadness wash over L's face. “You can’t. I'm sorry.”

Light was furious. L knew everything about him, knew every inch of his body, knew where he liked to be touched, licked, kissed. Thin lips that drew lines to places of pure ecstasy also told little white lies to men in black suits at parties far  too fancy for either of them to attend.

That’s why Light had escaped to that rooftop. That’s how L had caught him serenading the moon. “You have a beautiful voice,” the shy detective chuckled.

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Only if you sing to me.”

It was a dare, and Light took to it like he took to all the games they played. Was there nothing he wasn’t good at? “ Every night I lie in bed, the brightest colors fill my head . A million dreams are keeping me awake,” Light sang as he reached out for pale hands, pulling the unsuspecting  detective into his chest as he sang.

“Sounds like quite the affliction,” L taunted as they spun in the moonlight, dancing with the stars.

Light ignored him and carried on. “ I think of what the world could be. The vision of the one I see.”

“ That’s something Kira would say,” L announced, winded as he was, as Light spun him out to the ends of their grasping hands and back in again to the comfort of his chest.

Light simply rolled his eyes , “A million dreams is all it’s  gonna take,” Light belted as he held L close, their breaths tangling in  the crisp night air. He brushed his fingers through black hair, “A million dreams for the world we’re  gonna make.” Light’s eyes shined and he couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and kissed the detective passionately.

_ We?!  _ L's mind demanded.  _ What the hell does he mean we?  _ L pulled away from the kiss, the embrace, the dance. Light looked as though he’d been shot in the heart. “No. I'm not going to be a part of your ridiculous plan.”

Light said nothing as L faded from the rooftop, from his grasp. Light turned back to the moon and grabbed his blazer from the railing before him. “Every night I lie in bed...” he whisper-sang to the night sky. Overcome with sadness, Light turned away from the beckoning sky. The sky that asked him to sing, to dance. The sky that cast a dark covering to hide him from a world that didn’t understand him. 

Somewhere downstairs he knew L was fulfilling his obligations to the guests within the tower. Snotty men with pointy mustaches and tiny glasses who spoke as though their throats were full of snot. They sipped on bourbon and chewed on cigars and wrote big checks for no other reason than clout. Yes, L would be down there kissing their asses for a few more hours still, and Light would be asleep in their loving bed when he returned. L would smile down at him, remove his own blazer and unbutton his stuffy shirt. It felt good to be undressed. Unburdened. Free from the restraints of society, even if he could only do it in the privacy of their bedroom.

The scuffing noise against the wall his shoes made as they hit it stirred Light slightly. He groaned and rolled over, pulling the covers over his head. A tiny chestnut tuft peeked out over the top, and L wondered how Light could breathe like that, all buried beneath hot cotton sheets and inhaling his own breath over again. Naked, cold, and touch starved, he climbed over his side of the bed and slid between soft, warm sheets to find the comforting feel of his lover against him. Light didn’t come to full consciousness as he pulled L’s body to him, a light snore escaping him and L attempting to stifle laughter over it. He turned in Light’s arms to face him, pulling the covers down so he could see his face. L sighed. “I love to hold you close,” he whispered as he stroked Light’s pretty face, “Tonight and always. I love to wake up next to you.” The melody was almost lost to how low he kept his voice. He only ever sang to Light after he was asleep, afraid that if Light heard his  voice, he would laugh at him, judge him, hate him... tell him to stop. He didn’t have a beautiful voice like Light. It wasn’t theatrical and brilliant. It didn’t belt.

L wiggled a leg between Light’s and lazily folded his arms between them, his chin tucked and head against Light’s chest. It was the closest he could get to Light without being inside him. It was the warmest place, the safest. It was free of constraint, of judgment. It didn’t care about his duties or his title. This place of love and safety was all L ever needed because it was all Light could ever give. And it was enough.


End file.
